A Rose Between The Wolves 2 New World War Episode 1 Rewrite
by AdmiralFirestorm
Summary: This is a rewrite of this stories original version. Far away from the safety of the Kingdoms a new land has been discovered. However when an expedition is sent to find out more about these lands a whole manner of happenings occur. Kidnapping, magical events, the return of enemies, and shadow magic. Will our heroes be able to overcome all of this or be lost to the darkness forevor.
1. Old Wounds, New Sting

AdmiralF.: *Walks out onto stage wearing a Directors outfit complete with megaphone* Hello everybody. This is the first chapter of the rewrite of my story A Rose Between The Wolves 2 New World War Episode 1 The Adventure Begins. *Pants* Wow that's a mouthful!

Seto: *Walks out onto stage wearing a dress* Figures you would need to do a rewrite. *Crowd laughs at him* What?

Joey: *Pokes head through curtain* Hey Kaiba did you look at what the Admiral over here told you to put on? *Snickers and intense laughter can be heard backstage*

Seto: *Shakes head* No he left a note on my door saying don't look at what the costume people dress you in and keep it on for the whole show or your fired. *Laughter continues as more of the cast pokes heads through curtain* Why?

AdmiralF.: *Laughs and laughs; doubled over* Because I had them put you in a dress! *Continues to laugh*

Seto: WHAT! *Looks down* *Screams like a little girl* *Faints*

Yusei: *Snickering* That sure was entertaining boss!

AdmiralF.: Well pardna I believe the old west was about two hundred years ago! *Yusei is wearing cowboy outfit* *Everyone is doubled over laughing*

Akiza: *Comes over and hits AdmiralF.: with a rolled up newspaper* That's a wrap!

Mokuba: *Swinging over stage on a rope* ADMIRAL FIRESTORM DOESN'T OWN YU-GI-OH, YU-GI-OH GX, OR YU-GI-OH 5D'S! *Rope breaks* YIKES!

AdmiralF.: *Pulls lever to open trapdoor* Don't worry there should be a mattress down there. *Whispering* I think.

Mokuba: *Falls through trapdoor and a crash is heard* *In raspy voice* I'm okay.

A long, long time ago in a land far, far away across the Great Sea. A long and painful war had been dragging on and on for over 500 years. Both sides took horrible losses and bloodshed reigned. Neither side or Kingdom came close to victory. The King of the Kingdom of Bakura King Zorc the Terrible invaded Kingdom after Kingdom, slaughtering any and all resistance to his rule.

The war dragged on for many years while Zorc came closer and closer to victory. His greatest advantage was that the other Kingdoms refused to work with each other to stop him. Their leaders were all too proud and stubborn to see that an alliance was the only way to withstand Zorc's vicious onslaught.

Then just as the end seemed near after Zorc conquered the Capital of the Kawai Kingdom Shizuka, a new hope arose. The Kingdom's of Domino and New Domino formed a mighty alliance and withstood Zorc's invasion. These had both once been part of the Kingdom of Domino but after King Kaiba's brother King Barry had an argument over who deserved the throne King Barry and all his followers claimed all of Domino's Southern and Western lands as New Domino.

These two lands hated each other for the majority of the war. The people of Domino refused to acknowledge New Domino as its own nation while the people of New Domino did. However out of all this hate the two Kings in power at the time decided to unite the two in an alliance. They became good friends and the Kingdoms did too in a small way.

So by the efforts of the Kingdoms of Domino and New Domino Zorc's invasion force was pushed back and soon after the Kawai Kingdom was freed and their forces joined them. Next to be freed was the Motu Kingdom and the Taylor Kingdom. Next came the Crawford Kingdom and then the Ishtar Kingdom.

Finally the army of the freed peoples marched against Zorc straight into the heart of the Kingdom of Bakura all the way to its capital of Malik. However Zorc had abandoned the city and taken up his position on the slopes of Mt. Shadow the volcano. He and his army of Dark Knights and Shadow Creatures amassed at its base and prepared to face them.

So it was that on the slopes of Mt. Shadow the armies of the freed peoples fought for the freedom of the Kingdoms. Armies of light and dark, man and beast, shade and shadow, mortal and magic clashed that day. (AN: I got the idea for this fight from Lord of the Rings Fellowship of the Ring which I also do not own.)

Finally after three days the King of Domino King Kaiba IV slew Zorc's mighty Shadow Creature Rosca and then Zorc himself. As soon as Zorc fell his army of Shadow Creatures began to panic and so did his Dark Knights as Mt. Shadow began to erupt and both armies fled the Mountain yet by some strange chance the Army of Shadows was buried beneath the ash.

Zorc the Dark One the enemy of the world was defeated at last. As soon as the battle ended the Kingdom of Bakura was placed temporarily under the control of King Atem of the Motu Kingdom. Soon once a new rule was established they were once again allowed to govern themselves.

The Kingdoms formed a strong alliance they called the Confederation of the Kingdoms which had its capital in Confederation City in the center of the lands in unclaimed territory.

So the Kingdom of Bakura was forced into the Confederation of Kingdoms and for over 200 years peace ensued until once again war began. It happened because Princess Serenity of the Kawai Kingdom refused Prince Ryuo of the Kingdom of Bakura.

Ryuo later attempted to take her for himself on the day of the Alliance Festival in the New Domino Kingdom. He also attempted to assassinate the aging King. Both attempts were failed. The first by Prince Seto of Domino and the second by Prince Robert of New Domino.

Ryuo just barely escaped and managed to flee back to his Kingdom where he discovered his father only had limited time to live so Ryuo set his plan into motion unchallenged.

The war was started by Prince Ryuo of the Kingdom of Bakura against the other Kingdoms while he gathered allies. He was attacked by the Kingdom of Domino after kidnapping Princess Serenity the sweetheart of King Seto of Domino. Eventually he was captured and imprisoned however the war continued. He slowly went mad when Serenity married Seto.

Life began to return to normal and quite a few events occurred during Ryuo's four year imprisonment. Prince Robert was made King Robert. Princess Serenity of Kawai became Queen Serenity of Domino. King Yami of the Motu Kingdom married Princess Tea of the Gardener Kingdom. Prince Alex of New Domino was born. Many other things happened while Ryuo was incarcerated.

The war began to slowly dissipate after Ryuo's imprisonment and the marriage of Princess Serenity and King Seto. However it escalated after Ryuo escaped and then waged a 25 year war against everyone. He went even further to escalate the war after Serenity gave birth to Prince Jaden of the Domino Kingdom.

Ryuo gathered his forces to him and raised Zorc's army of Shadow Creatures and Dark Knights from the dead in order to crush the Kingdoms. He then kidnapped Queen Serenity and Prince Jaden. Ryuo threatened to kill Jaden unless Serenity married him.

In the end King Seto of Domino and King Robert of New Domino along with many other Kings and their armies arrived on the shores of the Kingdom of Bakura and invaded. They eventually conquered the Capital and Ryuo was banished from the land and put on a boat across the Great Sea which many believed led to the end of the world. (AN: If you've seen Pirates of the Caribbean At Worlds End then you know what I'm talking about.)

Peace once more ensued and for 10 years all was calm. That changed when a missing warship from Domino returned from across the Great Sea with tales of a great new land instead of the edge of the world. So expeditions were prepared to see if this was true.

Our story begins in the War Room of Domino Castle with the young Prince Jaden the son of King Seto and Queen Serenity. He is accompanied by his good friend Prince Alex of New Domino, his cousin Prince Manny of Kawai, and his friend Princess Alexis of the Motu Kingdom (AN: Who is a bit more than a friend)…..

… "No, no, no. The reports say a string of islands in front of a massive mainland. Not a sole archipelago!" Jaden said annoyed that Manny kept bringing this topic up. Alex and Alexis agreed with him about what the reports said. There was supposed to be something other than just a string of islands.

They stood in Domino Castle's War Room discussing how these new lands were most likely laid out. Although all they had to go off of were sightings from ships and things like wind, water locations, and islands.

Alex walked up and pointed to a blank area of the map. He placed a finger on it and it was not far from the area they had already mapped out. He was pointing to a spot that was what you could call off the edge of the map.

"What about this area here? Jaden we still have left this area in the south-east uncharted. Several fleets are set to go there so they need to know what's waiting for them." Alex said knowingly and Jaden cursed knowing he was right. They had left that area uncharted. And that meant that the ships going there would have no idea what was there.

"Well that area is still a mystery. Anyone have a hunch of what could be there?" He looked around at the other faces in the room but no one had a single inkling of an idea. Not a clue. Manny opened his mouth to say something but closed it since he realized it wouldn't fit.

Normally you wouldn't expect to see teenagers discussing these things. But not only were these teenagers Royal's all of them had famous war heroes for parents. War heroes who had fought in the recently fading War of Ryuo.

Jaden's Father King Seto led the assault upon the City of Malik himself as he broke his way into the city and led his troops to victory. Jaden's mother Queen Serenity had tricked Ryuo into falling into the very trap that brought him outside his fortified palace where he could be captured.

Alex's father King Robert had commanded an armada of over three hundred ships to blockade the Kingdom of Bakura and then when they retaliated, his armada obliterated Ryuo's whole navy in one fell strike and they then proceeded to barrage the Capital while it was invaded. His mother Queen Angeline had convinced dozens of oppressed villages in the Kingdom of Bakura to rise up against Ryuo.

Manny's father King Joey was a famous swordsman who had slain King Ryuo's shadow creature the Mythic Dragon, a legendary beast with five heads that only Ryuo himself could command. His mother Queen Mai had completed the Sacred Harpie Ritual which granted the Kawai Kingdom control of the Harpie Armies. (AN: Basically an army consisting of thousands of Harpie Ladies and Harpies Brothers.)

Alexis's parents King Yami and Queen Tea both had been brave warriors on the battlefield of Therosity where Ryuo's armies had been defeated and the way to the Capital had been opened.

So they would consider it normal to discuss this and they all found excitement in this subject since anything was possible. They were talking about lands yet untamed and uncharted. Also they were glad because their parents had allowed them to go with the ships sailing there. So they would be able to share in the adventure and be there every step of the way.

Alexis stepped forward and placed her hands on the table. Everyone knew by her attitude that she had something important to discuss. However Alex and Manny noticed that Jaden couldn't stop staring at Alexis as if he were some love struck idiot.

"Another thing we have yet to discuss is the inhabitants of these lands. They could be civilized, savages, primitive, or some kind of creatures like werewolves or vampires. Creatures which are very few in these lands. As well as the wildlife. We do not know what kinds of strange creatures live there. We could literally be walking into the Dragon's Den." Everyone nodded in agreement since they didn't know anything about the inhabitants of the lands. In truth they were going in blind. They all feared the failure of their planning and then being shunned by their parents for failing.

However one person was determined to go through with this and get success. That was Jaden who had inherited his fathers determined attitude. If he started something then he didn't stop until it was finished with positive results.

"Alright I say we retiree for the night since we will need all the rest we can get for the coming trip which is in three days." They all nodded and dispersed. Alex and Manny went upstairs to the guest rooms so they didn't notice Jaden and Alexis walk off together towards the garden. This was because they were so focused on discussing the trip.

What they did see was both of their little sisters running down the stairs towards them. Christina Alex's sister crashed into him and knocked him back down the stairs while Manny was more lucky since his sister Alicia only managed to push him to the ground but he held onto a railing.

"Christina get off me!" Alex yelled as his sister clung to him for dear life. The ten year old girl was near tears as she hung onto her brothers torso. This was not something that had happened before since Christina and Alex were more like bitter rivals than brother and sister.

"Alicia what's wrong?" Manny was a lot softer with his sister who he loved more than his own life while Alex and Christina constantly competed for their Father's admiration knowing he would hand the crown to one of them even though they both knew it would be Alex. The eldest male always receives the crown.

Christina cried her eyes out on Alex's torso. She held onto her older brother as if she would die if she let go. Alex was getting the life squeezed out of him as his little sister hugged him to death.

"Alex don't leave me alone! Don't leave me like Daddy did when I did that bad thing!" For the first time Christina was showing loving affection towards her brother who was skeptical of it at first but then saw the tears and knew it was sincere. (AN: As to that really bad thing Christina did well lets just say she may have killed her unborn younger brother when she "accidentally" pushed her mother down the stairs. Jealous much?)

He hugged her as only a brother could. He didn't hate her or even dislike her. He loved her a lot and would gladly kill any one who harmed her. He just loved his sister. Despite the fact that she did something horrible. He couldn't blame her. He had been afraid that his father would have a new favorite child too but still he would never have gone so far as to kill the unborn baby. Still he wasn't yet sure if it was an accident or not.

"Don't worry Christina I'll only be gone a few months and remember that Mommy and Daddy still love you despite what you did." He gave her a few more encouraging words and then she went back to her room.

When he approached Manny he guessed that his sister didn't want him to leave either. They both sighed. Being the oldest in a family is harder than it looks.

"The little ones always get attached when its time to be on their own." Alex said as they began to discuss that subject of younger siblings so their attention was not on the loving scene occurring in the garden.

IN THE GARDEN OF THE DOMINO CASTLE

"The stars are so bright tonight. But not as bright as your eyes." Jaden said to Alexis who smiled as she leaned on his shoulder with her arms wrapped around him.

"You know you always know what to say to make me feel better." Alexis said as they sat together. Jaden grinned as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

They had come outside and sat on a bench together in the garden to get away from the tedious work that came with planning huge events. They both loved these moments when they could get away from everyone else be together.

Alexis and Jaden had started dating secretly about a year ago after harboring feelings for each other for quite some time. Jaden had finally asked her out on a date one day when they were in school.

Alexis laughed as she remembered that day when Jaden had asked her out for the first time. Jaden looked down at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" He asked and Alexis laughed a little more before answering him. Jaden didn't lower his eyebrow until she stopped laughing so hard.

"Oh just remembering the day when you first asked me out." Alexis said and Jaden blushed a little. Alexis laughed when she noticed it. He tried to hide it but Alexis saw too late.

"Oh yeah." Jaden said and he turned pink like the roses in the garden. He got control over his emotions and stopped blushing. Alexis stopped laughing as well as soon as he stopped blushing.

"I wouldn't want it to have happened any other way." With that Alexis pressed her lips against Jaden's. They stayed there for what seemed like an eternity.

When they broke apart they both were a little flustered. Alexis was smiling and Jaden was grinning. As soon as Alexis turned to face him again he leaned down and kissed her again.

From a window just above them a figure watched with hatred in his eyes as the couple enjoyed their evening. The figure threw a bouquet of flowers to the ground and crushed them underfoot.

"How could she love him instead of me?" The figure asked himself as he stomped down the corridor. He continued to ask himself questions as tears began to form in his eyes.

"I've loved her longer than Jaden has. And yet she chose him, my best friend to be the one she loves. Why?" The man said as he rushed down the corridor and before he knew it bumped into Alex who was just taking a walk to calm himself.

"Sorry." He said before trying to hurry away but not before Alex saw his face. A tear stained face at that. Alex could see the hatred and sadness in his eyes.

"Atticus?" Alex placed a hand on his friends shoulder and stopped him from walking away. Alex pulled him back and lifted the boy's chin up so he could look at his face. Atticus was definitely crying.

Atticus had brown hair that was like that of a tree trunk, with eye that were black as night but seemed to have a majestic feel about them. He had fairly tanned skin and normally wore a blue and white blazer.

"Why are you crying?" Alex asked generally concerned about his friend who appeared to be suffering from something. Atticus shrugged his hand off his shoulder and ran away down the corridor without answering Alex's question.

ACROSS THE GREAT SEA IN THE ROSE KINGDOM

Princess Akiza lay on her bed crying. Her home was in chaos. It had been learned that their lands had been discovered. A fisherman said he spotted a ship on the horizon bearing a strange flag that suddenly turned around and fled back to where they came. No one believed him of course but then another ship was sighted and they knew that the people of the old lands had found them.

Now the Vampires would declare war on them and they would all fall to their knees. She understood none of why this was happening. How could such a tiny thing like discovery by their sister Kingdoms be so terrible for everyone.

Then she remembered it. A time when she read about the old lands that her people had originally been at war with. They had not acted so kindly to each other. The main war had been between the Rose Kingdom and the Kingdom of Domino. The Domino King Gozaburo the Ruthless had wanted to exterminate the Rose Kingdom. The rest of the Kingdoms had mostly been at war with the Vampires.

Apparently 1000 years ago her people had been at war with the Kingdoms from the old lands across the Great Sea. Back then there was no sea separating them and they were free to wage war. Millions died daily as the Rose Kingdom began to lose the war against Domino. Even the Vampires began to fall before the combined might's of the other Kingdoms. The end had seemed near as after 400 years of war the Rose King Hakuza fell to Gozaburo in single combat.

Then 600 years ago Sages caused a gap to form between them and the Old Lands and their Lands had been separated by a Great Ocean. The Vampires who inhabited the dark half of their lands said if they were ever discovered then they would wage war with them.

Now it would all collapse.

'Why? Why now? Why ever? Why did they fight?' Akiza thought as she cried. She was crying so loudly that she didn't hear the door open or see her older brother come in.

Prince Ruza wrapped an arm around his younger sisters shoulder. She leaned into him and cried. He understood why she was crying. Not only would the Vampires wage war with them but if the Kingdoms of the old lands had not lost their warlike ways than they would surely exterminate them all.

"Its okay Akiza. Its gonna be alright." He said to his sister even though he didn't believe with all his heart that it was true. It was just a small hope. But the light of hope always shines bright no matter how bad it is.

"I don't know. Why did this all happen?" Akiza asked as she looked up at her brother with tear filled eyes and some still running down her cheeks. He wiped the tears away from her cheeks and shushed her so that she would calm down.

"Fate made this happen Akiza. Fate always has its reasons and we must wait for them to reveal themselves." Ruza said. Such wise words of wisdom from such a young man.

Akiza nodded as she sat up and gave her brother a hug telling him that she was hoping as well. Not knowing that a big event was about to occur soon.

AdmiralF.: *Walks back out on stage this time wearing a white suit* Well did I do good at doing a rewrite?

Seto: *No longer wearing dress but rather regular Trench Coat* I hate you.

AdmiralF.: *Smirking* I know.

Jaden, Mokuba, Yugi, Syrus, Luna, and Leo: *Dancing like old timey people in top hats with canes and speaking at the same time* We think it was great!

Serenity: *Holds out long cane* I'm fishing for Seto. *Grabs Kaiba and pulls him backstage*

Yusei: *Nowhere to be found*

Akiza: *Nowhere to be found*

AdmiralF.: *Slaps forehead* I thought they kissed enough in my other story when that madness happened in chapter five of Episode two. *Pulls back curtain to reveal Yusei and Akiza making out…again* See? *Closes curtain*

Jack: *Looks around* Hey where are Kaiba and Wheeler?

AdmiralF.: *Sighs* My guess is the catwalk. *Seto and Serenity fall out of catwalk and land through trapdoor* I love trapdoors! Remember to review!


	2. Approvals and Revelations

AdmiralF.: *Walks out onto stage wearing mobster outfit* Welcome to ma story. Hope ya enjoy it.

Seto: *Walks out onto stage followed by police* There he is! Get him!

Jack: *Comes out from other side of stage followed by FBI* Yeah arrest him!Yusei, Akiza, Yugi, Joey, Mai, Jaden, Alexis, Chazz: *Poke heads out from behind curtain* Um if he's arrested then who's gonna pay us?

Seto, Jack, Police, FBI: *Stop and think* He's right who will pay us?

AdmiralF.: *Snaps fingers* Hey what do you care? Now on with the story!

Mokuba: *Jump Ropes across stage* Admiral Firestorm doesn't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh series or versions or anything related to it!

IN CONFEDERATION CITY DURING THE FINAL COUNCIL MEETING BEFORE THE EXPEDITION WILL BE LAUNCHED

There were many things that King Seto of Domino Kingdom despised, disliked, or hated. His brother in-law King Joey of Kawai came to mind, as did other men flirting with his wife, people hurting Jaden, people using his friends to get to him. He could literally fill twelve yards of paper with things he disliked or hated.

But the one thing he hated most in this world was Council Meetings. All they did was talk and talk while never reaching an agreement unless someone started yelling. They barely reached agreements for plain old inter Kingdom laws. Things like travel, criminal actions, birth and death papers.

The most boring part of it all was that all they did was talk and talk about the same old things over and over again. The last time something exciting happened was the formation of the Council. Since then the most exciting thing to happen is when people get in an argument.

You see in order to keep the Kingdoms allied instead of just forming a plain old alliance they had formed the Confederation of Kingdoms. In the center of the land in unclaimed territory lay Confederation City. A massive metropolis that was home to many people of many different Kingdoms.

The Confederation had needed leaders. So the idea was put forward for the reigning monarchs over each Kingdom to reside as the representative for their Kingdom on the Council. Every five years they elected a chairman or if there was a tie then they elected two. Seto had won the election now twice in a row. Before him Yami had won and before that Robert had won twice in a row. And so on and so on.

Seto now had the unlucky position of chairman where he had to listen to every single word that was said. He hated it and wished he wasn't so darn popular so he didn't win the election. But another reason is that having experienced the boredom of the job before Yami and Robert, the only people plus Joey as popular as Seto, dropped out of the running.

Now they were discussing the last minute procedures to take place before the expedition was started. Things like supplies, communications, ships, money, diplomacy. It was the thing Seto found most boring.

Currently King Pegasus of the Crawford Kingdom was speaking. He was one of the Council members dead set against the travel to the new lands. He said it was a waste of money.

"We simply cannot afford to pay for this expedition! The costs will cause us to go broke! There is nothing to be gained so why waste our time searching for lands that we aren't even sure exist." Pegasus finished with a smirk thinking he had won the Council over. He was proven wrong when Joey stood up from his chair on the other side of the room.

"Pegasus that is a lie! We most certainly can afford to pay for this trip! You just want the money for yourself you snake!" Joey shouted to which his and some other aides murmured in agreement. Then Robert stood up.

"Actually Pegasus the money needed for this trip is not a problem. Rebuilding from the war is nearly unneeded and soon will be complete. Also to what other expense would we need this money for hmmm?" Robert said as he looked over at Pegasus who glared at him and a slight glimmer came from the Millennium Eye behind his silver hair.

"So you say but what about all the damages done from the recent weather? What about the damages done by that massive hurricane that swept along the coasts?" Pegasus said but everyone stared at him and he realized he had recited an event from two years ago and cursed as they knew he wanted the money for himself now.

Robert took Pegasus's silence as a sign that he knew there was no other need than the small amount of rebuilding left to be done. So that meant the man had wanted the money for his own personal use.

"Well we will just have to wait and see what our chairman says?" Pegasus said as one hundred heads turned in the very unlucky Seto's direction.

They all stared at Seto waiting for him to make a decision. He was fairly certain that it would lead to success but a part of him held doubt.

This doubt was mostly because if he gave the final approval for this expedition then his son Jaden would be sent out of his reach to places where he would be unable to protect him. He couldn't bear it if anything happened to Jaden.

However he couldn't keep smothering the boy. He was more than prepared to go out into the world. Serenity had even admitted that their little boy was all grown up now. He hated to admit it on this subject but she was right. Jaden was prepared to face the dangers of the world.

"I approve the expedition. We will fund it. As well as supply, arm, and support our brave fellows leading it. And if or when they find civilized people we will handle it with peace and diplomacy. That is final." He stood to signal that this boring meeting was adjourned. Pegasus, Tristan, Duke, and Marik's faces fell that they had failed to prevent the trip.

Everyone began to file out of the stuffy meeting hall and into the halls of the Confederation Palace which usually had no one sitting upon the throne. There had not been a King ruling over all the Kingdoms as one for over 3000 years.

As Seto was walking out he noticed that Pegasus, Tristan, and Duke were conversing in a dark corner in hushed tones. Very suspicious.

He approached Robert, Yami, and Joey who had been watching the trio whisper since they exited the hall.

"What are they talking about?" Seto said getting straight to the point seeing as by the look of the serious expressions on their faces that this was no time for formalities.

"My guess is thinking of ways to sabotage the expedition." Yami said and they all nodded in agreement. Something was up. It couldn't be mere coincidence that as soon as he approves a trip that those three were against they start speaking in hushed tones in a dark corner.

"If they are then their most likely way would be to harm the people leading it. But if they so much as touch one hair on Alex's head then Lord help them to escape my wrath." Robert said with a glare at the trio and Joey, Yami, and Seto nodded in agreement. If those three hurt their children then they wouldn't live to see tomorrow.

"If they so much as glare at my little girl then I will rip their heads off, throw their bodies to hungry sharks, and let their heads watch." Yami said and Seto, Joey, and Robert each took two steps away from him each having been slightly disturbed by his comment.

"Well if they are planning anything then we will stop them. All of us will keep a close watch on them. Agreed?" Seto said to his two friends and brother in-law. They all nodded in agreement and exited the Palace. The trio of would be conspirators stayed behind and continued to whisper.

A man spotted the group and walked up to them making sure to keep his hood down so they would not recognize him. He approached Pegasus and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Can I help you?" Pegasus asked but the man chuckled ever so slightly and Pegasus, Tristan, and Duke found that quite disturbing. In fact it almost seemed scary.

"No but I can help you. I have some information on Jaden and Alexis that could be of use to you." The man said and began to describe in detail his information. With each sentence the smile on Pegasus's face grew bigger.

THREE DAYS LATER AT THE PORT OF TIBERIUS

The Port of Tiberius was an inter Kingdom Port. It was situated at the tip of the New Domino Kingdom but it was a mile from the Domino Kingdom border and two miles from the Motu Kingdom border.

It was here that the embassy of twelve ships would leave for these new lands. Three ships from each of the four Kingdoms participating in it. The Domino and New Domino ships were massive warships with lots of space. The Motu and Kawai ships were supply ships.

On the dock crowds gathered to bid them all farewell to the men and women on their way to the 'New World' as they began to call it. Wives bid their husbands farewell, parents said goodbye to their children, even the servants bid their masters good luck.

The entire crowd applauded and cheered as the Prince's and Princess arrived. Manny grinned as swarms of pretty girls surged to the front of the crowd and threw roses at him and words of love. Alex ignored all the words of love and roses thrown at him as he ran to a very lovely young girl standing by the ramp for his ship and hugged her. Alexis ignored the roses and love sent to her by the boys and walked up to the dock and so did Jaden.

All seemed happy that day, well except for all the girls glaring at the girl Alex was hugging. So you could say most of them are happy.

Yet three sole figures in the crowd glared at the four Royals with hatred. These four had ruined their plans with their determination to see this trip through to the end.

"They don't know how lucky they are that we haven't killed them yet!" One figure shouted from beneath his hood and a little strand of silver hair fell out from the hood.

The two other figures focused their attention solely on Jaden both of them thinking that if he hadn't been born they might still have a shot to win the heart of the girl they both love. (AN: Okay its become pretty obvious who they are.)

Soldiers marched up the ramps of the warships and supplies were loaded up. The Prince's and Princess looked proudly at the display and the crew of individual's who would help them to the 'New World'. It was quite awe inspiring.

"Magnificent. Isn't it." Alex said to everyone as he continued to hold the girl close and she wrapped her arms around him gladly and ignoring the glares she was receiving from the girls in the crowd.

"Yeah isn't sh- it." Jaden breathed a sigh of relief. He had almost said 'she' since he had been looking at Alexis. She was wearing a beautiful blue gown with a tiara on her head. He had to fight hard to resist the urge to gather her in his arms and kiss her. He envied Alex who could openly display his love for that girl while he and Alexis had to keep their love secret. Though he really had to blame himself. He was the one who thought it best to keep it a secret for both of them's safety.

"I think that we stand a chance against anything that those new lands can throw at us. Nothing will stop us." Manny said confidently as he twirled a rose in his fingers that he had caught. He loved all the attention he was getting. Especially from all the pretty girls in the crowd.

"Don't get too cocky. We have yet to even know what dangers we shall face." Alex said and Manny shrugged as another rose landed at his feet.

Just then the Kings and Queens arrived to say goodbye to their children. Jaden ran over to his dad King Seto, his mom Queen Serenity, and his little brother Chazz. He hugged his parents and picked up little Chazz and held him on his shoulder.

"You like the view Chazz?" Jaden asked his 6 year old brother. The little Prince laughed and clapped his hands. Chazz just loved to look at big things so this crowd must be a treasure trove to the boy. (AN: By big things he means things like houses, crowds, ships, and anything about four times his size.)

"Chazz happy!" The little kid shouted as Jaden put him down and the boy latched onto his legs. He really didn't want Jaden to go.

Jaden smiled and kneeled down to give Chazz another hug. He felt a little depressed that he couldn't yet tell his parents about his relationship with Alexis. Yet Chazz wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut and would blab to all the staff who would tell the villagers who would then tell the whole Kingdom who would then tell the whole world. Jaden loved Alexis too much to make her the target of death notes and attempted murders from his fan club.

Alex walked hand in hand with the girl over to his family. King Robert smiled at his son who was his pride and joy and walked over and gave him a hug. Queen Angeline hugged her son and said hello to the girl. Christina latched onto his legs again and once more begged him not to leave. He chuckled and then spotted his three month old little brother Rosier sitting in a stroller.

"Mom, Dad this is Mina. I love her and don't care what you say." However instead of receiving a scolding from his father for not introducing them sooner his father laughed heartily and clapped him on the back.

"Well son I'm glad you finally found someone who you actually like. If you love her that's good enough for me." They all rejoiced. They began to talk.

Manny made a quick hello to his Aunt Serenity and Uncle Seto before running over to his dad King Joey and mom Queen Mai and his sister Alicia. They chatted and laughed as they counted down the time until their departure. Joey was near tears as he realized his little boy was growing into a big man. Soon Manny would be the man of the family. Mai was in tears.

"I am so proud of you Manny! You have come so far and achieved so much!" Joey said as he hugged his son one last time before Manny went away for six months. Manny was pulled from him by Mai and yet again had the life hugged from him.

"My baby boy is leaving home!" Mai cried as Manny began to turn blue in the face from lack of air. Wow being married to Joey had really changed her attitude and made her more emotional. Joey helped pry his wife off their son before his head exploded.

Alexis walked over to her mom Queen Tea, dad King Yami, and uncle Prince Yugi. They hugged and all. Then Tea's overprotective mother mode kicked in. (AN: I can describe it perfectly from experience.)

"Are you sure that you packed enough food? Clothes? Water?" She asked as Alexis sighed and the brothers Yami and Yugi chuckled. Well Yami chuckled but Yugi laughed. Tea smacked him upside the head and he shut up.

"Mom I'll be fine. There are plenty of guards to protect me and in one week we'll arrive on Trinity Island." Tea was still not pleased and she looked around and spotted Yugi just starting to calm down. She grabbed him and pulled him over.

"Fine but your uncle Yugi is going with you." Tea said which shut Yugi up good. Yami began to snicker some more as his wife ordered his little brother around.

"What?" Yugi said and stared at his sister in-law confused. He was no longer laughing rather he was grim.

"Your going with her and you'll like it." Tea said her voice dangerously low which scared Yugi.

"Yes Maam." He walked off towards one of the ships as Alexis sighed and walked off with him towards another ship. He was now very glum. Mostly because he could get terribly sea sick.

The others were also walking towards their ships. They finished saying their goodbyes. Jaden hugged Chazz, Seto, and Serenity once more and then walked towards his ship after promising the little Prince that he would be back.

Alex said bye to all his family and then kissed Mina and hugged her. He walked aboard his ship after waving goodbye once more. The smile on his face was so wide that it was surprising that his face didn't split.

Manny waved to his many admiring fans and hugged his family once more before he boarded his ship. He was showered in more roses causing him to smile even more.

Alexis just walked onto the ship without speaking. Her family had already left. What her uncle failed to notice was she had boarded Jaden's ship and not her own. (AN: No accident.)

"FULL CANVAS! RAISE ANCHOR!" Yelled the Captains as the order to set sail rang out from each ship. Crewmen jumped to their posts tying knots, raising the anchor, unfurling sails, tying down barrels.

Five minutes later twelve sets of flowing white sails unfurled in the wind. The crowd cheered as the ships set sail. They continued to cheer until the ships began to fade away in the distance.

As the crowd dispersed the three sole figures remained standing on the docks as a guard ran up to them.

"The Assassin is in position my Lords." The guard said.

Beneath the hoods of their cloaks Pegasus, Tristan, and Duke smirked.

AT THE SAME TIME IN THE ROSE KINGDOM

Ruza, his best advisor who insisted on wearing a cloak everywhere, and King Inziki were trying to figure out ways to ensure a war did not happen. They first had to ascertain whether or not the Old Lands had lost their warlike ways.

"We could try sending ships out to lure them away until they are lost at sea?" Ruza offered and King Inziki nodded as they wrote that down on their short list of possible actions to take. Ruza's advisor stepped forward.

"I am afraid my lords that that will not work. I know these people. Because I am one of them or was one of them." The advisor said and both Ruza and his father drew their swords. Ruza pointed his at his throat while the good King pointed his at his chest.

"No need for alarm. I was banished and I can tell you this. These people are the greatest navigators in the world. They have learned to navigate using the ocean itself. And they will come in ships with many sails and many guns." The advisor said and they lowered their swords as the advisor began to divulge more information.

"I was once a Prince in these lands and then a King. However just because of a petty disagreement they all came and burned my Kingdom and people to the ground." The advisor said and Ruza put a hand on his shoulder but as he pulled it back the cloak slipped and for a split second they could see pure snow white hair beneath the hood. (AN: Now who could that be?)

The "advisor" continued to give the two more and more information on the people of the Old Lands. But they did not know that more than half of what he said was not true.

AdmiralF.: *Walks out onto stage dressed as a Cop* Was it good? If so leave a review or I'll throw the book at ya. And to prove my point. *Walks over to Seto and puts him in handcuffs*

Seto: What did I do?

AdmiralF.: *Laughs* So many deeds, so little time. Any way review please.


	3. Surprises

AdmiralF.: *Walks out onto stage wearing directors outfit* Alright this is the third rewritten chapter of the rewrite of the first episode of the Rose Between The Wolves 2 New World War series I am writing.

Seto: *Walks out onto stage holding script* Hey I don't understand this script!

Ryuo: *Pokes head out from behind curtain* And I think I found something that should be taken out of this story?

AdmiralF.: *Drops sandbag on Ryuo* Don't care. You're the villain in this story. Anywho the ever surprising disclaimer person should be arriving about now.

Mokuba: *Shot through air out of a cannon* Admiral Firestorm doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's!

LATER THAT EVENING IN JADENS QUARTERS

"You know I'm glad we can finally be alone with just us." Alexis said to Jaden while she snuggled against his chest listening to the beat of his heart as they sat together on a chair in his room on his ship.

He was playing with her hair. Twirling it in his fingers and other things as he smiled down at her. Those eyes only held love and gentleness.

"I do too. And no one is going to interrupt us when were in my own private quarters." It was true he had given the crew specific orders not to disturb him. And you did not want to have a Prince on your case. Especially not when that Prince is Jaden.

Alexis sighed and closed her eyes. Everything was perfect. She had Jaden, she had love, she had joy. What more could she need.

"I wish that we could reveal our relationship to the public Jaden." She said as she sat up and looked him in the eye with a tinge of regret at how they had to keep things secret.

"I know and we will tell them all when its time." He wrapped his arms around her and they enjoyed the quiet time they spent together. It wasn't often they got any.

Their moment was interrupted by the ships sudden jerk and both of them were thrown to the floor. It jerked again and they were thrown into the wall. Outside through the window the waves were high and rain splattered against the glass. Lightning lit up the sky. They could hear the boom of thunder from outside.

"Wait here!" Jaden told her as he wrenched open the door just as the ship jerked again throwing him out the door. He rushed out on the deck.

Once there he found the crew running around trying to hold everything down with ropes. Someone was thrown into the rumbling waters and Jaden quickly ran to the crew and began helping.

He managed to help the crew tie down some things and retie some of the ropes. Then a barrel broke free and knocked a man into the raging waters. Jaden tied a rope to his waste and ran to the railing.

He dove into the water to rescue the drowning man. He plunged into freezing waters and quickly located the sinking individual. He was so close to grabbing him when things went wrong.

He felt the rope constrict so he had probably stretched it to its limits. He tugged harder and harder when it finally gave. He wasted no time wondering why it suddenly gave but speedily swam to the man and grabbed him.

He turned around and swam rapidly back toward the surface as he could see the ship beginning to sail away and then he noticed his rope falling down so he knew it had snapped.

Up on deck three men noticed Jaden's rope snap and quickly grabbed it. They pulled and pulled until they saw Jaden's form approaching beneath the surface of the water.

"Put ya back into it lads!" A sailor named Ben said as they hauled Jaden and the man back on deck.

Jaden coughed and sputtered a bit but he was otherwise fine. The man however was unconscious so the sailors brought him down to the doctor. Jaden meanwhile returned to his cabin.

He opened the door to find Alexis staring peacefully out the window at the now weakening storm. He crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her despite the fact that he was soaking wet.

"Miss me?" He asked smirking as she turned around in his arms and threw hers around his neck and smiled. She loved how he was incredibly cocky. He loved well everything about her.

"Terribly." She said and then planted a kiss on his lips and slipped out of his arms and walked towards the bed. She sat on one side of it while he walked over.

"Might I suggest that you change out of those soaking wet clothes before turning in for the night." She said and he nodded as he headed for the closet and changed into something a little more comforting to sleep in.

Alexis blushed when he came out. He was wearing some pajama pants but no shirt. She tried to look away but it was hard to look away from that finely toned chest and golden skin. (AN: That was supplied by my sister and I cant believe I even agreed to put it in.)

He smirked knowing that she was having a tough time avoiding looking at him. He walked around to the other side of the bed after turning out the lights.

He climbed in beside her and wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled up against him and sighed. They both slowly nodded off to sleep. Unaware of the unfriendly eyes on them. Well on Jaden really.

A sole figure crept towards the bed with hatred in its eyes. Hatred for the man yet love for the woman. He loved Alexis but hated how Jaden had stolen her from him.

As he approached he thought of how Alexis would thank him for killing her captor and sole enemy. (AN: Someone's the conductor on the Loco Train to Crazy Town on the way to Insanity City.)

The figure drew a knife from its robes. It raised it high and prepared to bring it down hard on Jaden. Then Alexis opened her eyes a moment. But it was long enough to notice the shadow of a man holding a sharp object above Jaden.

She did the only thing she could. She screamed. (AN: The kind of scream that would make twenty people go deaf all at once.)

This woke up Jaden who, after realizing the knife coming down upon him was approaching too fast, quickly pushed her off the bed and him. They rolled onto the floor and then the figure dove at them. Jaden managed to grab his wrist and prevent him from plunging the knife through his heart.

Then he landed a punch in his stomach and kicked him in the shin. Then he punched him square in the nose. The figure fell back on the floor. His hood slipped to reveal….. Atticus! (AN: I know your probably confused. Okay in this story Atticus and Alexis are in no way related. Atticus was actually Jaden's friend until Jaden and Alexis started dating and he found out.)

"Atticus why?" Jaden said as he watched the blood begin to stream from Atticus's now broken nose. Atticus glared. He spat some blood out and Jaden stepped forward but Atticus growled.

"Because I wanted her back!" He said as he pointed at Alexis which brought tears to her eyes since someone thought of her as a prize to be won. Jaden saw the tears and glared at Atticus.

"I never loved you as more than a friend Atticus." Alexis said as the guards came in and began to drag him away to the brig. Atticus was heartbroken. He felt as he had a knife plunged through his heart.

All was silent as Jaden hugged Alexis close to him. All that could be heard was breathing.

IN THE ROSE KINGDOM IN THE CASTLE

Akiza glanced down the table to see if he was still watching her. He was. Yusei had not taken his eyes off her more than three seconds. It was a little disturbing.

Ruza noticed the creeped out look on his sisters face and immediately he turned on his protective brother mode.

"Akiza what's wrong?" Ruza asked as he leaned forward after putting down his knife and fork. He would put his sister before his food. A decision that many other men would not make.

"It's Yusei. He wont stop staring." Akiza said as she lifted her cup to her lips and drank the liquid inside of it so as to not have to look back at Yusei.

Ruza looked at the boy and saw that she was right. Yusei did not take his eyes off Akiza for even a split second. He frowned as he pushed his chair out and stood up.

"I'll handle this." Ruza said as he walked down the table towards Yusei who finally tore his gaze away from Akiza to stare down Ruza who just kept approaching.

When Ruza stood in front of him, Yusei glared but the Rose Prince in front of him did not cow down like any normal and sane person would do.

"Can I help you?" Yusei said in a calm, cool, and collected tone. Ruza glared at him. They stared daggers at each other as if waiting for either one to make the first move.

"I don't like boys staring at my sister and especially not Vampire boys." Ruza said and Yusei stood up. Even though Yusei was a year younger he still matched Ruza for height.

Before an argument (AN: More like a steel cage match.) could break out they were rushed back to their seats as the Kings prepared to make their speech's.

Her father King Inziki stood up and raised his glass.

"And now I would like to toast the 600 years of peace we have endured since the Great Divide." King Inziki raised his cup and the rest of the Royal Family did and the Vampire Royal Family. They all drank deeply. Some already drunk guests fell out of their chairs or their heads fell down onto the table.

"As well as the good fortune and prosperity this peace has brought us. May we always have such good tidings." King Inziki said and they all began to clap and cheer as they celebrated the happy occasion.

Akiza shuddered as she felt a pair of eyes on her. She knew it was Vampire Prince Yusei who had been watching her all night. She was scared of him even though secretly she had a slight crush on him.

Tonight was the Festival of Rose's which was celebrated every 100 years to honor the peace between the Vampire's and the Rose Kingdom. However for some reason the mood seemed far more tense this year. Probably because they were on the verge of being discovered. They knew that the people from the old lands had not lost their sense of war. They had fought a war for 500 years and then were at peace for another 200 and finally another 25 year war ensued. So they could only imagine what would happen when they met them.

Akiza stood up in order to go and get some more water since she didn't like to drink wine. However in order to get to the kitchen she would have to pass by Yusei.

She began to walk down the table and slowly she became more and more nervous as she came closer to Yusei. His eyes never left her approaching figure.

'Don't look him in the eye. Don't look him in the eye.' Akiza repeated in her head as she passed by him. He smirked as she walked rigidly past him and then hurried towards the kitchen.

'That was amusing.' Yusei thought as he drank from his cup of wine and watched Akiza walk around the corner out of his view. He smirked.

When she came back around the corner and she caught him staring at her he winked at her and she shuddered and just quickened her pace back to her seat as she became rigid once more.

King Inziki and King Fudo both stood up and raised their cups. King Fudo spoke first. He was a lot less creepy and disturbing than his son. In fact where Prince Yusei was cruel some would call King Fudo kind.

"For over 600 years we have been at peace with each other and we have discovered a way so that we stay at peace." He said in an elated tone as the Vampire King motioned for Yusei to stand up and walk over to Akiza. She became even more nervous.

Yusei looked her in the eyes and for some reason she couldn't take her gaze from those two deep cobalt eyes. There was something there. Something unique. Something she just couldn't put her finger on.

"As you all know my daughter is now of age to marry. So in order to keep the peace between us all she is now betrothed to Prince Yusei." King Inziki said to the cheers and applause of the crowd and turned to Akiza who put on a fake smile. On the inside her whole world had been brought crashing down.

Yusei smirked allowing the tips of his fangs to show and put a gold ring on her finger. Akiza was just stunned and so much that she didn't notice how the wind began to pick up and how the clouds darkened.

"I am very pleased to be marrying you. You shall make a wonderful wife." Yusei whispered in her ear which froze her stock-still. He smirked again. Akiza recovered long enough to respond.

"How do you know that I'll actually go through with marrying you?" She smirked herself. She knew that she had put him in a corner. That was soon revealed to be false. Very false.

"Well do you want to save your people?" Yusei asked smirking. She was once again in stunned silence. Yusei couldn't wipe the smirk off his face when the tables were turned and it was she who was backed into a corner.

A guard rushed up to King Inziki. He looked very flustered.

"Sire the Great Storm has commenced at sea. That shows by the writings in the Great Book that outsiders from the old lands are approaching our lands." Everyone gasped except the two Kings who just waved their hands trying to calm the crowd.

"This does not mean anything. The Great Storm happens frequently because of how many ships trade with the Trinity Islands. This could just be another fluke. They have not discovered us for 500 years so why would now be any different." People murmured in agreement and everyone returned to the party. Meanwhile Akiza continued to sit there stunned.

Little did they all know that it was much more than another fluke and this was the real deal. And not only would a storm come but also a wave of death and destruction.

Akiza got up and ran out of the courtyard in tears. She ran down the hallway and was coming up on her room when a pair of arms wrapped around her. She felt someone's breath on her neck and instantly got goose bumps.

"What ever is wrong my dear? I'll protect you from the storm." Yusei said as he pulled her against him. Now that they were alone he could feel her tense up in his arms. He inhaled her scent and licked his lips hungrily.

Outside thunder roared and lightning flashed. Akiza whimpered and Yusei smirked. He now knew one of her fears. That would be very useful in the days to come.

"Your not protecting me from anything. If you were then you would protect me from you!" Akiza said as she struggled in his arms but he would not let her go. He feigned mock hurt.

"Oh Akiza I'm hurt. And why would I want to protect you from me?" He said as he tightened his grip on her. She finally managed to wiggle free and ran away from him. He laughed as he watched her retreating figure.

Back in the courtyard many were discussing the disappearance of Princess Akiza and Prince Yusei while the two Kings discussed how this storm was worse than the others.

"I say we should send men to take Trinity Island just in case." King Fudo said. King Inziki nodded in agreement.

"I will send the Rose Knights to hold it against any threat." With that he walked away to speak to the Rose Knight Captain. Nobody noticed the angry pair of eyes watching Yusei and Akiza's seats which they had been in mere moments ago.

The figure next to him chuckled. The second person had pure white hair and dark coal eyes. The second man also had a very large smirk on his face and seemed to emit the very essence of evil.

"Well are you willing to support me now? If you do then I promise that the Princess will be yours Sayer." The figure said.

"Yes I will support you Ryuo." Sayer said angrily. (AN: Gasp anyone remember Ryuo?)

EARLY NEXT MORNING ABOARD THE NEW DOMINO WARSHIP PHEONIX

Prince Alex got out of bed groggily as the sunlight shown through the glass pane's of his cabin window. He pushed the covers off and walked over to get dressed and everything.

He got dressed in a New Domino admiral's uniform. It was a blue overcoat over a black vest with black pants and a white hat. He hated wearing a formal uniform but he had to show the crew that he was respectful of their traditions. One being that any Royal traveling on a ship had to dress in an admiral's uniform on the second day.

After wearing his uniform the first time Alex understood why most admirals tended to hate their positions.

He opened the door to his cabin and walked out onto the deck. The crew was already untying the barrels, crates, cannons, and other supplies that had been tied down during the storm.

He walked up to the helm and spotted the captain talking to the helmsman. He walked up to the man grumpily since he didn't get enough sleep.

"Morning Captain. I want a full damage report and how far we can go if there is damage." He said to the Captain who snapped to attention and nodded walking off.

Alex walked to the railing and held on. He saw another man being carried down to the doctor.

Strange things had been happening since they left port. For example a few hours after they left a mysterious disease struck the ships plaguing at least one in every twenty men. Then there was that sudden storm that had hit them like lightning.

'I hope that this is worth all the trouble.' He thought as he stared at the horizon. A sailor came up to him and said that Yugi wanted to come aboard.

"Let him up! You don't need to ask my permission! He's a Prince for Gods Sake!" They led Yugi over to Alex. He looked very flustered and worried. But then again he was about everything since he spent twenty years with Tea as a sister.

"Alex oh this is awful. Alexis is missing!" Alex slapped his forehead when Yugi told him. He took a telescope and looked around the ships to see if she was on the wrong one.

Then as he passed over Jaden's cabin window he noticed two figures sleeping in the bed instead of one. Wait _TWO_! He looked at it again. Jaden was sleeping with Alexis.

He put down the telescope.

'Well this is a surprise!' He thought. He handed Yugi the telescope and when he saw he fainted while unconsciously spouting things Tea might do to him.

BACK IN CONFEDERATION CITY AT THE PALACE

Seto was dragged down here by Yami, Robert, and Joey at four in the morning. He was tired, hungry, angry, and most of all afraid. He was afraid that Jaden might not come back.

Serenity was not taking it much better. She had started to have nightmares because of her fear and all of them involved Jaden meeting a grim fate.

Seto was waking up at random times at night because he too was afraid. This all stemmed because of Jaden and Serenity's kidnapping during the War of Ryuo. Seto had never let Jaden out of his sight since then.

As he approached the Palace Gates he saw the three Kings waiting for him. They looked nervous and anxious. That never meant anything good.

"Any particular reason why you called me down at four in the morning?" Seto asked as he walked up to them and crossed his arms. Robert cleared his throat.

"Well we have something to show you that one of the guards informed us of earlier." Robert said as he rubbed his eyes from being tired.

"Yeah but we cant make heads or tails of it." Joey said as he leaned against the iron gate in an effort to stay awake.

"Well what is it?" Seto said annoyed that it was starting to sound like they dragged him out of bed and down to the Palace for nothing. If they did then he would knock them each out in turn.

"You tell us." Robert said as he pushed open the doors to the Palace to reveal an angry mob of young women and young men. They were surrounding a figure with crimson red robes, and silver hair.

The mob screamed things like "Death to Jaden!" and "Death to Alexis!" the first of which made Seto very angry. Pegasus was speaking to the crowd.

"WHAT DID THEY SAY!" Seto and Yami shouted while Robert and Joey tried to penetrate the crowd in order to get to Pegasus. It appeared that it was a mob of Jaden fan girls and Alexis fan boys.

"Out of the way!" Robert shouted as he tried to push his way through the crowd and noticed that it was like an impenetrable wall.

"What is even going on!?" Seto said as he too tried to get at Pegasus though with the intent of knocking him out.

"Yes! They lied to you all! Neither of them is single! Prince Jaden and Princess Alexis have been dating for a year now!" What Pegasus said stopped both Seto and Yami's hearts and they fell to the floor in unison in faints.

"Why her and not me!" One girl shouted about how she had not been chosen as Jaden's girlfriend.

"How could she choose him and not me!" One boy shouted as if in insult towards Jaden.

Joey and Robert were as shocked as everyone. They had no idea that this was going on. All they knew at the moment was young men and women from all over were angry about it.

They pushed their way to Pegasus and finally cleared a path for the guards to get through to the crowd. They reached the center.

Pegasus began to shake in fear as he backed up and tried to avoid the gaze of the two Kings.

"People! Please Calm down!" Joey said to no avail. His words were lost in the noise of the crowd. Robert looked angry.

"BE QUIET! SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" That worked quite effectively. It also helped that most people were afraid of Robert and with good reason. When he gets mad then he gets vicious.

They started to get rid of everyone and when that was done they turned to Pegasus and began to approach him as he backed away. They were warriors but he was a politician for God's Sake.

"So Pegasus lets chat." Joey said and so their little "chat" began. This chat consisted of Joey calmly asking Pegasus things, Robert shaking him by his collar for answers, Joey pulling Robert off of him, and Pegasus whimpering in the corner.

AdmiralF.: *Walks out onto stage dressed as a Prince* So how was it? Feel free to leave a review.

Seto: *Whispering* I think its time for payback.

Jack: *Whispering* Yeah.

AdmiralF.: Now I will still be writing the second episode but not post until this rewrite is finished.

Seto and Jack: *Grinning* Now! *Pulls rope to trapdoor*

AdmiralF.: Furthermore- *Trapdoor opens up beneath and held in midair momentarily* Oh the irony! *Falls down into hole* REMEMBER TO REVIEW!


	4. The kidnapping of Alexis

AdmiralF.: *Walks out onto stage dressed like a director* Hello everyone. This if Chapter 4 of my rewrite of the first episode of my A Rose Between The Wolves 2 New World War series.

Seto: Maybe this one will be good this time.

Jack: I doubt it.

AdmiralF.: Oh shut up! Your just grumpy because you Seto don't appear in this chapter and you Jack haven't appeared yet at all.

Mokuba: *Pops head out from trap door* Admiral Firestorm doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

Now I realize that I never answered the question of why I did a rewrite

I just thought I could add more to the story and could make it even better.

IN THE ROSE CASTLE IN KING INZIKI'S OFFICE

Ruza slammed his fist down on his fathers desk in anger. He had been arguing with his father for two hours now but now he was getting angry. He was trying to make his father see the wrong he has done by handing away Akiza.

"How could you just give away your daughter just to keep some stupid treaty!" Ruza shouted and King Inziki pushed his chair back a little out of fear of his son who looked ready to tear him apart.

"I did it for the good of our people." King Inziki said as Ruza began to pace back and forth. He turned to him and glared with a fire of rage so bright it could outshine a thousand star's.

"So you hand away your only daughter to do it?! AND TO A MAN SHE DOESN'T EVEN LOVE AND WHO DOESN'T LOVE HER!" Ruza said and that was when the door burst open and Yusei rushed in and tackled Ruza knocking them both into the desk and then to the floor.

"I DO LOVE HER!" Yusei shouted and Ruza punched him in the face knocking Yusei off him. Then he dived at him and they rolled across the floor punching and snapping at each other.

"YOU COULD NEVER LOVE SOMEONE YOU MONSTER!" Ruza yelled to which Yusei kicked him in the gut and pushed him off of him. He got up and placed a foot on Ruza's throat.

"Am I the monster Ruza? Or are you?" Yusei said before King Inziki pulled Yusei off of Ruza who then got to his feet and glared daggers at Yusei who returned the gesture.

Yusei flung the door open and left. However Ruza was left with that question. Who was the monster? Yusei or Ruza? Yet the meaning of this question eluded Ruza. (AN: If you have already read the first version then you will be able to see how Ruza could be the monster.)

ONBARD JADENS SHIP THREE DAYS LATER

Jaden slept peacefully with his arm around Alexis in his cabin. Alexis was snuggled against him and he had an arm wrapped around her waist. He loved these moments.

It had been four days since Atticus's attempted assassination of Jaden out of love for Alexis. He had not told Alex because that would mean revealing the secret.

However Alex was puzzled when he saw Atticus in the brig. That had taken a bit of explaining. And by that it meant Jaden had to lie and make something up.

FLASHBACK TO THREE DAYS AGO

"_Jaden. Why is Atticus in the brig?" Alex asked as they examined the lower decks to make sure no supplies had gone missing during the storm._

"_Um he may have gone insane and stowed away on the ship and then killed a crewmember." Jaden said and Atticus would have objected if he wasn't out cold. _

"_Oh." Alex said and then they moved on as if nothing had happened. Jaden breathed a sigh of relief that Alex had bought it._

END FLASHBACK

He was still a little disturbed that one of his best friends from school wanted to kill him. Atticus never hurt a fly but he guessed that love can drive a man loco. Even to the point of attempting murder. Jaden had wanted to kill any boy who had flirted with Alexis over the time they were secretly dating.

His eyes flickered open when he heard a shrill whistle from the deck. He saw Alexis sleeping peacefully in his arms and smiled. He kissed her forehead. The suns rays peeked through the curtains and lit the room up as the morning hours began.

He felt Alexis shift next to him and then as the suns rays passed over her face. She groaned and Jaden chuckled slightly. He got up and walked over to the curtains throwing them open so they blanketed the room in sunlight.

Alexis stirred and pulled the covers over her head. Jaden laughed and pulled the blankets off of her.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty. Your looking lovely as usual." Jaden said as Alexis sat up and he kissed her on the forehead again. She smiled at him and stood up.

"Back at ya handsome. So what's the schedule for today?" Alexis said as she got dressed and then walked over to him. He was looking out the window at the gulls and the other birds.

She found his eyes were even more blue than the ocean.

"Well today we'll dock at Trinity Island and be here for several days to re-supply. It so happens I had a house built on the beach here. So that way we wont be staying on the ship all the time." He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his face in her hair. She giggled.

"You know we should probably cover our ears. Manny is the one that will be signaling the island and he just loves to make an entrance." Jaden said and Alexis laughed. They both covered their ears. A good thing too for soon after a massive thunder of cannons rang out. The sound was barely muffled in their ears.

They uncovered their ears and noticed that almost all the birds had been scattered everywhere. They turned and headed for the door in order to go out and look at the island.

They left the cabin and walked to the upper deck. The crew seemed to be relieved to spot land after that storm. Suddenly the captain called them to the helm.

"What is it?" Jaden asked the Captain who pointed to the ship the NDN _Phoenix_. She was flashing signal flags. Left, Right, Up, Left, Diagonal Left, Down. That meant the commanding officer was coming aboard.

"I wonder why Alex is coming aboard?" Jaden said as he took a telescope and observed the ship. He saw a long boat being lowered into the water and then being rowed over to the ship.

Soon after the signal Alex climbed aboard. He had a confused look on his face and clearly had something on his mind. That usually meant something was wrong.

Jaden walked over to him and raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" Jaden asked as Alex took out a telescope and motioned for him to head to the front of the ship where there was a clear view of the island.

"Tell me do you see anything?" Alex asked as he handed Jaden the telescope. All he saw was houses, roads, and a lot of roses.

"Nothing. Why?" Jaden asked and Alex turned to him. Then it hit him over the head as he understood what Alex meant.

"Exactly! No people, no merchants, no workers, no citizens of any kind. This island is heavily inhabited so where is everyone? And what is with all those roses? I think we should go ashore armed." Alex said to which Jaden nodded in agreement. It was very suspicious. They headed back to their respective cabins to prepare unaware of unfriendly eyes on them.

Jaden quickly briefed Alexis on what was wrong and she nodded. Alex had left the boat and headed back to the Phoenix. Jaden had a sneaking suspicion that something unfriendly was waiting for them on that island.

ON TRINITY ISLAND IN A SET OF ROSE BUSHES

Rose Knight Captain Arnook looked through the telescope at the invaders on their ships. These invaders were strange to them.

His band of Rose Knight's nervously awaited their Captains report. They had many bands of Rose Knight's across the island ready to fight off these invaders.

"These invaders are strange to us. They have strange weapons made of iron and metal. They wear strange armor." Arnook said to his men as he observed men lining up on the decks of the ships and climbing into small boats. (AN: Ok now here is a little confusing. The old lands which are Domino, New Domino, Motu Kingdom, Kawai Kingdom are far more advanced than the other lands which are the Rose Kingdom and Vampire Kingdoms. While the old lands are in the age of cannons, rifles, trains, and telegrams the other is still in the age of catapults, carriages, wooden houses and other ancient things.)

"We will surprise them when they come ashore." They all scrambled into different positions to ambush the invaders.

Arnook believed that these invaders would not be any trouble at all. After all they had killed everyone else on the island. True those had not been their King's orders but they captured it all the same. Little did he know that this would be the death of him.

IN THE LONG BOATS NEARING THE BEACH

Jaden thought that maybe the armor was a bit much but it helped his men to know that their Prince took the situation seriously. The armor would protect him from rifles, or swords.

Jaden didn't anticipate a huge battle but he was ready for a fight in any case. He always was prepared for a fight because of the extensive training he had been given.

He had a small one pointed crown on his head. He had a torso piece which covered his shoulders and his upper torso. He also had a cape which bore his family crest which was a raven.

So he was standing at the edge of the boat as the men rowed towards the beach. He had a handful of men armed with rifles. Anything in their way would be blasted to pieces.

Alexis had opted to stay on his ship and out of harms way. Well she had wanted to go but fearing for her safety Jaden locked the door to his cabin and gave the crew specific orders not to let her out till he was back.

If anything happened to her he would drop dead. (AN: He really sounds like a love-sick idiot. Right?) He loved her with all his heart and couldn't bear to see her leave him. He had always had trouble seeing which girls actually liked him for him.

Alexis was the first girl he had ever met that wanted to get to know him and not just his money. The rest in his fan club and outside it had just been interested in his money and power.

As he was thinking about Alexis the boat landed at shore and Jaden jumped onto the sandy beach. It was nothing but sand until it reached a cliff face where a path led up to the town.

Trinity Island had been colonized by Domino Kingdom some 400 years ago and then people came to it from all over the land just to see the magnificent colors reflected off the cliffs into the water.

It was inhabited by some 5000 people and about 500 soldiers. The town wasn't very large seeing as most people lived near the shore where they got the best view of the colors in the water.

"Come on men. Lets take a look around." Jaden said as the soldiers fanned out across the beach to search for anyone that was still alive or even on the island.

The soldiers all had hard-hat helmets, iron armor covering their shoulders, torso, and legs, hardened iron shields for the officers, swords at their belts, and rifles strapped to their backs.

"Sir I don't think we're going to find anyone still alive here." Captain Travers said as he stood beside Jaden and observed the troops searching the beach and shore area.

"I'm hoping Captain but even if the hope is small it is still hope." Jaden said and the Captain nodded. He left to go direct the search for any surviving inhabitants of the island.

As they were all marching out on the beach they saw rags of clothing, chests, broken swords, pictures, and even some skeletons. It looked like the colonists of the island had made a run for it and been ambushed. Jaden carefully stepped around it while his men searched the area.

With Alex he was examining the people who littered the ground. His men collected small pieces of objects. Lockets, watches, coins, blades, books, even rings.

"What happened here?" Alex asked no one in particular. Unfortunately no one had an answer for him and so they would have to find it out on their own.

Jaden continued to walk around and observe the image of devastation on the beach. It was truly awful and whoever did this would pay a very high price.

He looked around. These are- no! _were_ his people and not just his but many other Kingdoms as well. He heard a crunch and lifted his foot to find a locket underneath his foot. It was clutched in the hand of a skeletal woman. He picked it up.

Inside was a picture of a man who Jaden found looked somewhat like Alex. The eyes were what really were similar. He had green ones that had a similar hue to Alex's. He looked around and spotted Alex examining a dead soldier.

"Hey Alex!" Jaden shouted and Alex walked over and stared at him with a confused look on his face.

"What?" Alex said then Jaden handed him the locket which Alex examined and then became pale as the white sand. Tears began to well up in his eyes.

"This is my uncle. So that means this must be my aunt." Tears began to stream out of the Prince's eyes. He fell to the ground on his knees and wept for his dead relatives. Jaden laid a hand on his shoulder and patted him on the back. He understood what it was like to loose family. Though they hadn't really been lost. His Uncle Mokuba and Aunt Rebecca had almost died during the war. While they weren't lost the feelings were almost identical.

While they were dealing with this realization they didn't notice the Rose Knights who began to surround them. Arnook stood in front of the boys and smirked as he saw that he would be facing children.

"It is a shame that your uncle had to die. He was a great warrior." A voice said and Jaden and Alex jumped to their feet only just noticing the Rose Knights surrounding them.

While Jaden's reaction was one of shock, Alex's was one of pure fury. He drew his pistol and loaded it. Then he aimed at the speakers head.

"You are the one who killed my uncle. I will tear off your head and feed your body to the sharks and let you watch it all." He pulled the trigger shooting the leader in the chest. The man dropped to the ground and the others charged them.

'Here we go again.' Jaden thought as they began to fight for their lives.

MEANWHILE ABOARD JADENS SHIP

While the boys were out fighting for their lives on the beach things weren't going so peachy for Alexis either. In fact you could say that they were downright horrid.

A group of Rose Knights had snuck into Jaden's cabin and now they were tying her up and gagging her. They discussed quite a few things while incapacitating her.

"She will make a good bride to Prince Ruza." One said as they tied her up. He tied her hands behind her back and then knotted it tightly causing Alexis to let out a whimper.

"Yes he will be very pleased with this." Another said while helping his partner. He wrapped a rope around her ankles and then tied it disabling Alexis's ability to move.

Without Jaden being able to help her or protect her Alexis felt a lot less confident than usual. However she recalled that she wasn't the only one left on the ship. There were still sailors aboard. And armed ones at that.

They had yet to gag her though so she was free to scream. And scream she did. As she screamed the Rose Knights worked to gag her and when they did they heard rushing feet and the door handle began to jiggle.

"Lady Alexis! What is wrong?" A sailor shouted outside as the door handle shook. Then a giant thud came against the door to show someone was kicking it.

"Help! ENEMY TROOPS ARE IN HERE!" Alexis screamed an the assault upon the door increased as the Rose Knights kept trying to gag her. One accidentally stuck his hand in her mouth when stuffing in the gag so Alexis bit his hand.

"OOOOWWWW!" The man screamed as he pulled the gag and his hand out of her mouth and held his hand. Blood seeped from multiple small holes in his hand.

Just then the door handle was blasted off and six sailors with pistols rushed into the cabin and four men holding swords soon followed. They surrounded the group.

The five Rose Knights drew their swords and one grabbed Alexis and pulled her with him. They slowly backed up towards the window to make an escape.

"Hey drop her now." A sailor said and the Rose Knights laughed but the sailors stayed on their toes. This was a very delicate situation which they would need to handle carefully.

"Or else you'll do what? Shoot? You cant afford to do that." The Rose Knight holding Alexis said before doing something very drastic and that didn't agree with what his comrades wanted.

The man, while still holding Alexis, jumped out the window into the cold waters outside meaning the sailors could now fire.

"Fire." A sailor said and six pistols went off. Four Rose Knights fell dead to the floor. The sailors rushed to the broken window but it was too late for them to save Alexis who along with the surviving Rose Knight had disappeared beneath the waves.

They rushed out and told the captain. The captain immediately panicked and told everyone to stop fooling around and find them.

BACK ON SHORE FIVE MINUTES LATER

Alex held the dying Arnook by the collar of his armor. There was a fire in his eyes strong enough to ignite all the powder aboard all twelve ships at once.

"You disgust me you little piece of scum." Alex said and Arnook just laughed like a madman leading Alex and Jaden to the conclusion that he was mad.

"Why did you come to this island?" Alex said as he shook the man causing the dying man to cough up blood.

"Because that is what our King ordered us to do." Arnook coughed out as he breathed slowly.

"Why did you kill everyone here you bastard!?" Alex said to Arnook in a slightly raised voice to give it even more effect. Arnook smirked.

"You know you really should be rescuing that pretty girl instead of questioning me." Arnook said before he laughed away his last breathes and then fell limp. They turned and gasped.

Alex and Jaden saw some Rose Knights tying Alexis to the mast of a ship in the shallows at the other end of the beach. Jaden wasted no time running towards the other end of the beach fast as a hawk.

He ran with complete disregard for the bones and items crushed under his feet as he ran pell-mell after his girlfriend who was being stolen away from him by murderous strangers. If they killed Alex's uncle and aunt then he could only imagine what they would do to Alexis.

'No! I cant lose her! I cant! I just cant!' Jaden thought as he raced towards the retreating ship. He took a path up to a cliff just in front of the ship. When he was there he ran to the edge and dove twenty feet down into the cold waters.

Meanwhile Alex, Manny, Yugi and about two dozen soldiers ran to the top of the cliff. The soldiers took up firing positions at the edge of the cliff and they took aim at individual members of the ships crew.

"Fire!" Alex said and they did. The air was filled with the sound of gunshots and those shots sped towards the unlucky crew of the ship.

They scattered as shots rained down upon them and the deck was littered with holes. Several men fell with the first volley and then several more with the second.

As for Jaden he swam beneath the boat and then tried to find the best place from which to board it. He decided on the bow since that was the closest to Alexis.

He resurfaced seconds later and swam towards the ship. Then a man on deck appeared with a bow and arrow. There was a whizzing sound and then everything went black.

Before it all went black Jaden thought he heard Alexis screaming his name and crying.

On top of the cliff Alex ordered the men to stop firing and they all rushed down to the shore to get Jaden out of the water and get that arrow out of him.

Onboard the ship Alexis was screaming Jaden's name and crying. Even if the Rose Knights were elite fighting machines they weren't heartless.

"Jaden! No! Come Back!" She cried as one of the Rose Knights wiped away the tears with a tissue and offered her words of sympathy.

"It is all right. The boy will survive. If he truly loves you then he will find you. Love always prevails." The Knight said and Alexis stared at him confused as the tears continued to run.

"Why are you helping me?" She said as she watched soldiers lift Jaden out of the water from afar.

"Because I don't want to do this either. None of us do but it is the only way to keep peace. By taking you and marrying you to our Prince Ruza." The Knight said with a sad face. Alexis laughed.

"If you think that will stop a coming war then you don't know the people of my home. Firstly my boyfriend witnessed the whole thing, second his best friend saw the whole thing. And third my uncle saw the whole thing. This will only provoke war faster." However a crewmember came over and gagged her again. The Knight shook his head in an apology and walked away.

AdmiralF.: Well that's all folks and don't forget to review!


End file.
